


Punched

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt is having too much of a good time after drinking the punch.</p><p>Another Christmas story in June.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punched

Title: Punched  
Type: Slash  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 455  
Summary: Milt is having too much of a good time after drinking the punch.

Punched

Russ walked into the station party and saw it was in full swing. He could see his lover hanging on Guziewicz. Guziewicz?

Russ joined them and saw they were both drunk from something. “Having fun?”

Milt noticed it was Russ and got all happy. “Russ, I didn’t know you were here. You weren’t here before, where were you?”

“I was out working, Milt. Did you have some of the punch?” Russ asked not really needing to.

“I’m punched. I swear, it was only a little rum I put in it. But then Guziewicz said she put some in it, too. Now, we’re both punched.”

“And is punched a new word for drunk, Milt?”

“Why, yes. It is. Isn’t it cool? I came up with it while we were waiting for you. Where were you? You weren’t here,” Milt whined.

“All right you two, the punchbowl is off limits. Am I understood? And I will be driving us home. You’re both drunk.”

Guziewicz looked at him quite seriously and said, “We’re not drunk, we’re punched.”

“Guziewicz, you do know that you sound like Milt now, right?”

Guziewicz totally ignored him and asked, “So, what are we supposed to drink if the punchbowl is off limits?”

“Coffee would be good. In fact, let me go and make you each a cup.” Russ went to the break room and made a pot of coffee. Russ saw Gingerbread cookies on the table and ate one, while the coffee brewed. It was really good.

Russ walked out with two cups of coffee and there was Guziewicz and Milt drinking from the punchbowl again. Russ sighed and walked towards them.

“Oh look! Russ is here. Where have you been, man?”

“I thought I told you two to stay away from the punchbowl,” Russ said, sounding irritated.

Guziewicz looked at him like he had two heads. “I just know you’re not telling your boss to stay away from anything.”

“Come on, we’re going home, Milt. Guziewicz, do you want a ride home?”

“Man, there is still a half a bowl of punch left. The night is young, Russ. It’s you that’s not,” Milt said and broke out in laughter. Guziewicz joined him and Russ wanted to kill both of them.

Russ decided to just hang out and wait for them to wear down and he didn’t have long to wait. Milt walked up to him and asked, “Can we go home and go to bed? I’m exhausted for some reason.”

“Let’s get Guziewicz, first.”

They found Guziewicz and Russ took them both home. He made a mental note to never leave them alone with rum again and to remember he had another Gingerbread cookie in his pocket. He wasn’t sharing, either.

The end


End file.
